mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Team Special Olympics
Team Special Olympics was a webcomic site maintained by Andrew Hussie prior to MS Paint Adventures. The site ran from 2003 to 2008. It showcased short comic strips from himself, Byron Hussie (temporarily), and Cindy Marie, as well as his more well-known comics, such as Whistles and And It Don't Stop. The three used handles when crediting themselves, and signed as "S_O", "Byrobot", and "Betelgeuse", respectively. Byron's comics were moved to his own website (which now redirects to his Tumblr) in early 2006. The site no longer exists, but the entirety of their comics can be found here. Comics Scribblettes, a series of strips that ran from June 6, 2006 to June 18, 2008, were the majority of content created on Team Special Olympics. There were a total of 288 scribblettes at the time of TSO's termination. These strips were mostly independent of each other except for a few recurring series, like Being Naked with Old People and Horsey Pete. Read each scribblette in chronological order here. Blurbs were a series of 11 sub-series created apart from scribblettes. Andrew and Cindy wrote and illustrated most of them, with a small number of guest strips. Unlike scribblettes, most blurbs followed their own respective structure, whereas scribblettes were mostly single strips with random, short stories. Series are not sorted in the archive. Read each blurb in chronological order here. *A Steep Price for Pie *Inappropriate Time for Ham *What a Scoop! *Riddler's Gammon *Fashion Ambassador *Humanimals *Unwarranted Parade *Good Idea *Zoosmells *Roboboners *3 Cheers for Steak *Miscellany Features were the least updated, more formal, and well-drawn comics than blurbs. Andrew and Cindy, together, produced 12 features over TSO's lifespan. Of Andrew's eight, three of them were specified as "longer comics." The following are Cindy's features: *Shelley Digs a Boy *Caper Havers *Nerdlore *Rising to the Surface Andrew's shorter features: *How to Embarrass a Duck *Gentlemen of Excellence *Group Club *Fashion Ambassador *Hooray for Church Andrew's longer features were formatted as to be printed and published. Unfortunately, only the first volume of Whistles saw that goal. Its sequel was presumably never finished and therefore was never published. *Whistles *And It Don't Stop *Neon Ice Cream Headache There is also a companion comic by Tauhid Bondia, called And It Don't Stop: The Prequel. It can be read on his website here. Articles Occasionally, Andrew would post articles. These articles could be about pretty much anything, from rants, to satirical advice, to the story of his visit to Olive Garden. Byron posted a single article, about chickens. Listed below, in chronological order, are the articles. They can be found and read here. *"Dog Reactions", by S_O *"My AIM Handle is SunderscoreO. Give Me a Buzz! ^_^", by S_O *"I am a Computer Hacker", by S_O *"Chickens 1, Italian's 0", by Byrobot *"Update on All Things Avian, Infantile, and Helpless", by S_O *"How to be Funny on the Internet: Lesson 1", by S_O *"Dr. Fad!!!", by S_O *"S_O, 1. Vile hygiene wench, 0.", by S_O *"Boner America!", by S_O *"How to be Funny on the Internet: Lesson 2", by S_O *"Thanksgive It a Rest Already", by S_O *"Holy Shit These Guys Are White", by S_O *"Come Celebrate the Find Arts With Me", by S_O *"I Hope You Like Art, Dinosaurs, and Cock as Much as I Do", by S_O *"Nerdworld", by S_O *"Is Your Name Kurt Logan? Then Sit the Fuck Down.", by S_O *"This Is Not a Blog", by S_O *"Kings Are Stupid", by S_O *"Some TV shows I watch", by S_O *"Sephiroth Ebonblade, Take a Bow", by S_O *"An Offer You Can't Refuse", by S_O *"Dads are Fucking Idiots", by S_O *"Don't Vote", by S_O *"A Salty Piece of Crap", by S_O Tutorials Andrew posted four art tutorials for those interested in honing their skills. There may have been plans to release more, but those plans never manifested. The tutorials can be read here. *Chardoal Rendering Tutorial *Inking Tutorial *Flat Coloring Tutorial (Photoshop) *Basic B&W Tones Tutorial (Photoshop + Painter) Gangbunch Fora The Gangbunch Fora was the general interest forum for TSO, which birthed many jokes that last into Hussie's later work, as well as the first MS Paint Adventure, Jailbreak. The two most famous stand-alone adventures are listed below, and you can read them here. * The Man-On-Man Suckoff Challenge * Cheerfulbear - PLAY ME Blog In August 2007, Andrew began a blog on TSO. It lasted for three days more than a year, until the end of Team Special Olympics' run. Its 74th and final entry was posted on August 8, 2008. It can no longer be viewed and was not archived. Influence on MS Paint Adventures Scribblette #221 inspired the short Bard Quest adventure. Equius Zahhak draws much of his influence from Humanimals. Aurthour is essentially a Humanimal, and Jade Harley's Manthro Chaps are a shout-out as well. Category:Andrew Hussie's juvenilia